A summer to remember
by MBandLJ
Summary: this takes place after the season 3 finale. this is my first story, so please review kindly. N/J and D/C
1. Chapter 1

Jenny got onto the train immediately regretting her decision to leave the city. Once the train had stopped she quickly ran off trying to avoid her mother, hoping to escape before her mom could find her. Before she found her mom, Allison, Jenny Humphrey was already on another train back into the city. "What am I doing?" she said to herself. The train stopped and she got off entering Grand Central Station. She left and began to walk the streets of the city she once called home. She walked until she came across the Empire Hotel. Chuck was in Prague and Blair was in Paris but she was still scared to enter the building.

Then Nate came across her in front of the building. "Jenny, what are you doing here?" he said awkwardly.

"Hey Nate" She said less than enthusiastic as she turned to face him. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I should be in Hudson with my mom but I just can't" Jenny responded.

"Why? What's wrong with Hudson? I thought you would rather be there than here. I thought you decided to go?" Nate said confused by the appearance of the younger Humphrey.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I shouldn't be here but I just couldn't go live with my mom. I just couldn't. Hudson isn't home, this is home." Jenny said motioning to the streets and buildings of New York City. "I heard that Blair and Serena went to Paris, why aren't you there with them?" Jenny asked trying to change the subject.

"Serena and I broke up." Nate responded looking down onto the sidewalk.

"Oh. I think I'm going to go now back to my dad's so he can call my mom I guess." Jenny said slowly walking away. She knew the reason why she didn't want to go live in Hudson. She didn't want to leave Nate. They weren't a couple, and she knew that he was probably heartbroken by the break up. But she loved him, she always has. She walked a few blocks then turned back to see if he was still standing there, but he wasn't he had gone into the hotel probably packing for his summer vacation.

Jenny paced back and forth in front of the familiar building where her family now lived without her. She couldn't go inside to tell Rufus that she didn't want to live in Hudson. Just then her phone buzzed, it was a text from Dan. **"Where are you? Mom's worried sick!"**

She dialed her phone hoping that he wouldn't pick up."Hey, Dad?"

"Jenny? Where are you? Why aren't you with your mom?" Rufus replied anxiously.

"I'm on the train. I missed the first one by only a few minutes. I just got on, I'll be there soon" Jenny lied not wanting the truth to come out.

"Thank god, Jen you had us worried." Rufus said. They exchanged a few more words and then they hung up. She had to get out of the city but she couldn't leave not without telling Nate what she had wanted to in front of the building.

She began to dial her phone again. "Hello, Nate? It's Jenny."

"Hey Jenny, what's up?" Nate answered.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight. My dad doesn't know that I'm still in the city and I kind of want to keep it that way."

"Um… yeah it's no problem. You're always welcomed here. Where are you? I'll come get you." Nate spoke kindly.

"I'm actually right outside of the Empire." She said shivering even though it was summertime.

"Then come on in."

"I, I can't. I don't know what's wrong with me; I just can't go back into it. I.." She stopped midsentence as she saw Nate coming out of the front doors of the Empire Hotel.

"It's okay now. I'll walk you in." he put a supporting hand around Jenny's waste and guided her into the all too familiar hotel. What was she thinking? She couldn't stay there, where she had lost her virginity to Chuck Bass less than a week ago. They took the elevator up and Nate placed Jenny's bags slowly onto the floor. "So why exactly can't you go to Hudson? It can't be because that 'isn't home'; I know you don't want to stay here after everything that's happened." Nate broke the silence they had on the elevator ride up and as they walked into the suite.

"I just couldn't leave some things behind." Jenny said quietly as she walked toward the couch. When she got there though she couldn't sit, too many memories, so she opted for the chair next to it.

"Like what?' Nate asked confused once again.

"Like like…" she couldn't think of a way to tell Nate that she had feelings for him. That she had been in love with him since 3 years ago at the masquerade ball. That she couldn't go to Hudson because she couldn't bear being away from him. "I don't know."

"Okay then, it's almost 11 and you must be tired, so you can go sleep in my bed if you like. I'll take Chuck's room. "Nate said getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Okay." Jenny got up from the chair and walked towards Nate's bedroom. "Thanks Nate." She said as she gave him a quick hug goodnight. Then they both parted and went into the separate bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Sunday morning in mid July. Dan was on his way to breakfast at the van der Bass Humphrey apartment on the Upper East Side. He entered the lavish penthouse to see a surprising guest talking to Lily. Chuck Bass was back. Dan had heard that he was back in New York, but it was still a surprise to see him so soon. He was still angry at Chuck for doing what he did to Jenny, but seeing him at table made him feel away he hadn't since he was with Serena.

"Dan, nice to see you again. I want to apologize for what happened a few months ago, I don't know what I was thinking. I just got caught up in the moment." Chuck got up and went towards Dan near the elevator he sounded sincere and genuine.

"Hey Chuck, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Dan replied back still baffled by the appearance of the Bass.

"Let's eat!" Rufus came up to the two and motioned for them to join him, Eric, and Lily at the table. Serena and Blair were still in Paris and Jenny was supposed to be in Hudson. This was the first time they were all having breakfast since they all left. Lily thought it was a good idea to welcome Chuck back to the city after the recent events he had endured. They all sat awkwardly around the table eating some waffles.

"So Charles how was Prague?" Lily asked trying to make small talk.

"Could've been better." Chuck said softly. Dan was staring at Chuck's deep chocolate brown eyes. He could see the pain of losing Blair and getting shot in his eyes. It seemed that Chuck had really changed. Then Dan looked at his lips, they looked soft. "_No Dan you cannot think this" _

"Dan can I talk to you?" Chuck asked after breakfast. He was walking in the direction of his former bedroom.

'Sure" Dan said reluctantly, could he really trust himself alone with Chuck Bass?

"I would like to apologize once again for what I did. You had every right to punch me that day in the hospital. I've tried to apologize to Jenny as well but I haven't been able to get a hold of her. If you speak to her tell her I am deeply sorry for my actions of that night." Chuck said remorseful.

"Sure. I, I'll be sure to tell her."

"Thank you." There was a long pause after Chuck said that. "How are you? I heard about Georgina lying about her baby."

"Yeah, well Georgina is Georgina." Dan replied trying not to think about Georgina Sparks.

"Okay, well thank you for hearing me out. I'll see you later." Chuck said with a slight grin as he left.

A few days later Dan was sitting in Central Park, notebook in hand. He sat down by a tree just watching the tourist walk around in amazement. All he could think about was Chuck and how sincere he sounded. He had never thought Chuck Bass could change but he seemed to be a new man. Dan looked up from his notebook to see Chuck standing right in front of him. "Hello Daniel." Chuck said smiling.

"Hey what's up?" Dan couldn't help but smiling when he saw Chuck standing in front of him. The past few days all he could think of was Chuck Bass and now that he was standing there in front of him, he couldn't help but feel happy.

"Nothing, the most interesting city in the world and there never seems to be anything to do." Chuck laughed.

"I know what you mean." Dan replied looking straight into Chuck's dark eyes. They ended up having a long conversation about their past relationships. Dan spoke of Serena and Vanessa and Chuck spoke of Blair. Through the whole conversation Dan just wanted to lean over and give Chuck a kiss. Why was he feeling this way, especially towards Chuck Bass? The guy who tried to rape his little sister 3 years ago and who had taken his little sister's virginity only a few months ago.

"What happened with you and Vanessa anyway?" Chuck asked.

"I really don't know. I kissed Serena and Nate sent the Gossip Girl blast to her and it just fell apart. I don't think I ever loved her the way I loved Serena. I couldn't be happy being with her." Dan replied trying to restrain himself from confessing his new found love for Chuck Bass.

Chuck nodded. After a few hours of talking about former flames, they said their goodbyes and Chuck was going back to Lily's where he had been staying for the past week. Dan stayed in the park for a little longer not ready to go back to his Brooklyn loft. He thought about the conversation they had that day and how all he wanted right now was Chuck Bass. He was confused, just a month ago he was trying to get Serena back from Paris to tell her he was still in love with her and now he was pining for a guy he should completely hate.

The afternoon seemed to have gone by quickly and the sun had now set. He decided to walk back to the loft instead of taking a cab. The hot summer night air was brushing across his face; his body began to feel hot. His legs felt sticky in his dark skinny jeans. He thought it would be best to get into a cab now but he wanted to keep walking hoping to come across Chuck in the streets. But no luck. Dan had made it back to the loft without one sighting of him.

When he got into the loft he quickly ran to his laptop and pulled up Gossip Girl. The headlines read **"Spotted Chuck Bass back in the city? And hanging out with **_**Humphrey**_**?" **

**The two were spotted in Central Park having a heart to heart. But why is our beloved Lonely Boy hanging around the Devil of the Upper East Side? Wasn't it just two months ago D was spotted giving C the smack down? And aren't these two supposed to be mortal enemies? Why forgive him now, Lonely Boy?**

Dan closed his laptop and smiled. He went into his bedroom, changed out of his jeans and went to bed. Thinking of Chuck Bass.


	3. Chapter 3

***not a very good chapter but i needed it to continue the story so yeah***

Nate woke up groggily; he looked at the clock beside his bed. 2:00 P.M. He heard the TV on from the living room; he then remembered Jenny was living with him. It had been about a month and a half or two months since Jenny had showed up in front of the Empire asking to stay. Over that time they had become as close as ever, Nate had begun to develop feelings for her that he was sure she didn't have back. She thought of him as a brother, like she would think of Dan. He walked outside of his bedroom, without thinking to put a shirt on.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." Jenny said happily from the couch. She got up from her position on the new couch to give Nate a hug. She did that a lot since she began to live there and as time went  
on the hugs began to last longer and longer.

"Did I miss anything?" Nate asked pulling away from the hug.

"Nothing…. Actually Dan called." Jenny said

"What did he say?" Nate suddenly on edge.

"He said that he saw us yesterday out in the city while he was walking home." Jenny said quietly.

"What? Is he going to tell your dad you're here?" Nate asked frantically not wanting Jenny to move out.

"He said that I should tell my dad myself and that maybe he would let me stay with him for the rest of the summer. I know I've been a burden to you, so I think it sounds like a good idea. I mean I can't keep telling lies to him saying I'm in Hudson and actually here. Same with my mom, I can't keep lying to them."

"You haven't been a burden. I mean with Chuck gone I haven't really had anyone to hang out with."

"That reminds me… Have you checked Gossip Girl lately?"

"No, why?" Nate asked walking to the kitchen.

"Just read it." Nate pulled out his phone.

"**Chuck Bass…how we've missed you"**

**Last night we spotted our resident evil doer at Socialista talking to some slutty looking whores. Now I don't like making fun other girls but for the ones Chuck was conversing with I'll need to make an exception. I haven't seen a bad weave like that since V left for her charity work. And I haven't seen a tummy like that since Georgie's fake baby bump. Seriously Chuck? But I guess I can forgive you, how could we not. **

**You know you love me xoxo**

**Gossip Girl **

"So Chuck's back?" Nate asked.

"Well it seems like it. I doubt there's a Chuck Bass imposter walking around the streets of Manhattan"

"Yeah well I didn't expect he would be back so soon, you know?"

"Me neither." There was a long pause."I wonder why he hasn't come around yet. I mean he is your best friend right? And this was his home."

"Chuck's you know, probably staying with Lily. You know how worried she gets with him." Nate said

Later that evening Jenny got a text from Dan.

_Jenny, you need to tell dad where you are. Mom told him that you're not with her and he's freaking out!_

Jenny walked out of the Empire hotel walking around wondering what she should do. She wandered about around Central Park and down into Brooklyn for the whole night. Passing by the old places she used to hang out. The steps of the Met, the loft, the stores, the coffee places. Every little memory of being there came back to her as a blur, as if it wasn't her who had experienced those places but someone she no longer knew. She walked by the loft and ran into Dan, the last person she really wanted to see.

"Jenny! Where have you been? Everyone is worried sick about you."

"I've been staying with Nate. At the Empire." Jenny replied

"Why you were supposed to be with Mom."

"because I couldn't go, I just couldn't okay? I'll tell dad that I've been here tomorrow and everything will be back to normal. I'll move back with him and Lily and it'll be like I never left. Okay?" Jenny said this sounding more like she was convincing herself and not Dan.

"fine."

She walked back to the Empire at around 2 in the morning. Nate was sitting on the couch watching ESPN.

"Hey where have you been?"

"I've been asked the question a lot lately. I ran into Dan actually and I'm gonna go talk to my dad tomorrow thanks to him."

"Really? Do you want me to come with?" Nate asked hoping it was a yes.

"um….I'm not sure, I'm kind of confused right now." Jenny replied. "You know I'm actually really tired I think I'm going to get to bed."

"Sure." Nate got up and gave Jenny a good night hug as she walked into her supplementary bedroom. She quickly fell asleep. Nate left the door frame and grabbed his cell phone as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dan, tell Rufus she's fine and that she's been staying with me. She won't be able to make it tomorrow to tell him herself. We are going on a trip, don't worry though she safe." Nate left a voice mail on Dan cell phone and began to pack his bags.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay um sorry that this chapter is short. I was a little sick and had some writers block. Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll enjoy. Please review. ****3**

* * *

It was early in the morning around 5 o'clock in the morning when Dan heard his phone buzz. He picked it up from his side table that was placed beside his bed. He flipped it open and it read '1 new voicemail'. Surprisingly he heard an unexpected voice. Nate Archibald. They had begun to develop a friendship over the past year or so but they had a little of a falling out since Jenny had 'left' the city. The message began. Dan, still being half asleep, had trouble understanding what was being said. He heard something about tomorrow and going somewhere. He expected it was Nate saying that he was accompanying Jenny tomorrow while going to meet his dad. He dozed back to sleep after that.

The next morning when Jenny around noon, the time Dan thought Jenny would be around, she wasn't. He texted her but there was no reply. He tried calling, to but it was useless. Then he thought back to last night. He flipped open his phone for the millionth time that day and replayed Nate's message again. He started calling Nate, but like Jenny there was no answer.

Terrified of where he was taking her, he stormed out of the building. Dan had always been protective of Jenny. And after the year she had, he was determined to keep her safe. He began running up and down the streets of Manhattan trying to find his sister, not even thinking about whether he was overreacting or not. At that moment all he wanted to do was find Jenny and punch Nate in the face.

* * *

question: More Nate/Jenny or Dan/Chuck or Dan/something else?

if you pick dan/something else please specify what something else thx.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he called Dan and finished packing his bags, he walked into Jenny's temporary bedroom and picked up a small suitcase. He started to shove random articles of clothing into it. Once he was done he walked to the elevator and set the bags down, then headed back to his bedroom.

As he approached the doorway he paused to watch Jenny, she was breathing steadily looking angelic and serene. He slowly walked to the bed and gently tapped her a few times.

Her eyes started to flutter open. Nate smiled at the sight of her blue eyes. She sat up against the headboard of the large bed and began to rub her tired eyes. She smiled at the sight of Nate at her bedside.

"Hey, what time is it?"She asked groggily.

"5:03" He said as he sat down on the bed.

"Um…Okay." She let out an irritated but happy laugh. "Then is there a reason you woke me up this early?" Jenny asked tiredly as she stretched.

"Come on, where going somewhere." He said excitingly as he tapped her leg.

"Today? Where?" Becoming a little more awake and worried.

"It's a surprise and yes, today." Nate smiled feeling that she was getting worried.

"But I have to talk to Dan and my dad." Jenny said moving her hand anxiously through her hair.

"It's okay, talk to them when we get back. Its summer, you need to have some fun. Besides I already talked to Dan and he said it was okay if you talked to Rufus some other time." Nate said as calmly as he could. He felt horrible for lying to her but he didn't want to lose her even before he had her to begin with.

"Okay, are we going like now now?"

"Yeah, I already packed your bag and everything, so all you have to do is get out of bed and get dressed. The limo is waiting downstairs." Nate helped Jenny out of the bed.

She walked over to the closet, which looked like a mess after Nate had gone through it, and picked out a light gray t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She quickly threw those on as well as a pair of black stilettos. Nate waiting for Jenny in the hallway and walked with her into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked eagerly suddenly more excited for the trip.

"Like I said before, it's a surprise." It really was a surprise. Nate didn't even know where they were going. He just wanted to go somewhere with her.

When the elevator stopped in the lobby they both grabbed their own luggage ready to get into the limo. As they walked across the large hotel lobby, Nate placed his hand with Jenny's. She looked down for a second and a tired smile spread across her face.

They stepped out of the building with the limo and driver sitting right in front. The driver picked up the bags and Nate helped Jenny in as well as got in himself. Jenny, who was still quite sleepy, rested her head on Nate's shoulder and drifted back into sleep.

"Where to Mr. Archibald?" The limo driver asked.

Nate paused for a while. "Anywhere." He finally said.


End file.
